Solve for $a$. $5 + 14a = 9a - 5$ $a =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $a$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 5 + 14a &= 9a - 5 \\\\ 5 + 14a {- 9a} &= 9a - 5 {- 9a} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 9a from each side.}}\\\\ 5 + 5a &= -5 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 5 + 5a {-5} &= -5 {- 5} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5 from each side.}}\\\\ 5a &= -10 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{5a}{5} &= \dfrac{-10}{5} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 5.}}\\\\ a &= {-2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $a = {-2}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]